


the naughty list

by divinerenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Established Relationship, LOL (Lots of Love), Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Panties, Threesome - M/M/M, but very light, johnny in panties, minimal foot stuff just like light dick stepping its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun
Summary: markie:21:18– heyme:21:18– mark we literally live together walk in here and talk to me out loudmarkie:21:19– there’s another present for u under the tree 🥰21:19– well two presents really haha21:20– come open them!!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 209





	the naughty list

**Author's Note:**

> i have not had internet access for 2 days so please pardon the fact that this was not posted on christmas as i intended!! happy holidays <3

**markie:**

_21:18_ – hey

**me:**

_21:18_ – mark we literally live together walk in here and talk to me out loud

**markie:**

_21:19_ – there’s another present for u under the tree 🥰

 _21:19_ – well two presents really haha

 _21:20_ – come open them!!

Johnny stares at the texts from his boyfriend in confusion for a minute, watching the three little dots that indicate Mark is still typing appear and disappear intermittently, until they finally vanish for good. Then, he pulls off his headphones, stands from his bed, stretches his arms with a groan, and walks down the hall to their living room.

“Mark,” he calls out. His voice echoes in the cold air of their house. “I got, like, twelve presents this morning from you and Ten both. You really didn’t need to—"

Then he steps through the doorway and stops dead in his tracks, jaw hanging slack, eyes most likely bulging out of their sockets.

 _Mark looks pretty in green,_ is all he can think, coherent cognition currently MIA.

In all honesty, Johnny’s not quite certain which of his presents is more shocking. Or more pretty. Mark, kneeling beneath the fragrant evergreen branches, green bow standing out starkly against the tan of his throat, arms behind his back and torso bare; or Ten, their third partner in crime, resting on his haunches with a red silk ribbon wrapped halter-like around his chest and a reindeer antler headband on prominent display, in a similar state of undress.

“Hi,” Ten says, cheeky, and Johnny stumbles forward until he can prop himself up against the back of the couch. His mind feels a little bit fuzzy. Ten’s abs are lean and tight. “Merry Christmas.”

“I’m in love with you two,” Johnny says, and they both shoot him smiles that could outshine the lights twinkling in the tree.

“Yeah, dude,” Mark mumbles. “We know.”

“You only tell us that, like, five times a day, at least,” Ten chimes in, and Johnny can’t decide where to look, eyes flitting back and forth and back and forth between skin and skin and more skin.

“This isn’t exactly what I was expecting, Mark,” he says, and his cock twitches in his sweatpants. Mark’s got little green boxer briefs on, and they dig into the meat of his thighs _just_ right.

Mark blushes under the weight of his gaze, shifting back on forth on his knees in a nervous tic. “There’s,” he starts, then pauses to clear his throat. His arms stay locked behind his back. “There’s a Santa costume, too. You don’t have to wear it though,” and he lets out this high-pitched, squeaky, anxious laugh that Johnny wants to wrap around his body like a heavy winter coat. Warm and comforting. Home.

“Where is it.” Johnny demands, looking around for a box or a bag, anything to indicate the presence of a wrapped Mr. Claus get-up, but Mark just gives him a sheepish look, and Ten just laughs. Johnny grins. “What. Where is it?”

Ten laughs again and twists his torso from side to side. “Well, half of it is wrapped around Mark’s wrists, and the other half is kinda ugly so I threw it away.”

Johnny feels his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “Wrapped around—” he cuts himself off, and steps to the right to get a view of Mark’s arms behind his back. Sure enough, there’s the white pompom-ed, fluffy red hat, tied in a poor excuse of a knot to keep Mark’s hands together. If Mark pulled even a little bit against the restraint it would come apart easily, but he’s sat so still, so patient. Such a good boy.

“Just the hat?” Johnny asks.

Mark grins at the floor. “Yeah. Just the hat.”

“Naughty.”

Mark gives him an unimpressed look. “Dude, I’m literally half naked with a bow around my neck. I think it’s pretty clear that I’m, like, on the naughty list already.”

Johnny laughs. “Fair enough.”

Ten intercedes. “Okay, actually, there’s something else _in_ the hat too, but that’s a surprise, so.” He shrugs, and Johnny reaches down to fit his fingers under Ten’s chin and lift it, thumb resting soft against Ten’s bottom lip. Ten looks up at him with coy eyes and takes his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

“The antlers are a nice touch,” Johnny grins. “Weird, but nice.”

“Thanks,” Ten mumbles, tonguing up the length of Johnny’s thumb, “We wanted to go all out.”

“I’m honored.” Johnny pulls his hand away and reaches back to tug off his own shirt, tossing it aside. It hits a low branch of their tree and the ornaments hanging there tinkle a bright tune as they knock together.

Mark inhales sharply when Johnny’s shirt is gone, and his torso jerks forward a little bit, like he wants to touch.

Johnny’s not ever been one to deny Mark what he wants, so he steps within reach, grabs the back of Mark’s head, and pulls him close until his face is buried in Johnny’s abs, throat being tickled by the coarse hairs of Johnny’s happy trail.

“You like that?” he asks, and Mark nods against his stomach. He sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe up the defined middle line of Johnny’s muscles, looking up at Johnny through his lashes. Ten watches with fire in his eyes and his own fingers tugging at his bottom lip, toying with it absentmindedly. Every time his head moves, the bells adhered to the ends of the antlers jingle merrily.

“Cute,” Ten says, when Mark bites at Johnny’s hipbone and he jolts. Johnny gives him a squint, and Ten just grins up at him like he has all the power in the world, like being on his knees is better than sitting in any throne.

Johnny wants to kiss the smug smile right off his gorgeous face, but he settles for pulling Mark’s head away and crouching to his level, kissing him instead. He tastes his own musk on Mark’s tongue and licks into his mouth greedily, hands smoothing soft over Mark’s shoulders and back, loosening the tension that’s tightening his muscles. He doesn’t stop until Mark is biting at his lips and groaning against his tongue.

Then, he pulls away and reaches around to undo the lousy knot in the Santa hat around Mark’s wrists. It comes away easily, just like he thought, but Mark’s hands stay tight behind his back. Johnny tilts his head, confused, and looks around to see why.

Another green ribbon is wrapped pretty around Mark’s wrists, keeping them together, keeping his arms locked tight like a promise. Mark gives him a look through his lashes and Johnny kisses him again, teeth and tongue and want.

“Naughty,” Johnny repeats, and Ten chirrups an agreement, gripping a hand tight around Mark’s taut bicep, feeling up his muscles, nails digging into his skin. Mark grunts, shifting around, and Johnny stands back up.

He rolls the fuzzy fabric of the Santa hat between his fingers, reveling in the luxurious feel of the faux fur, and looks Mark up and down. Without warning, he presses the ball of his foot right against the front of Mark’s crotch, and Mark gasps, jolting at the sudden pressure. Ten laughs like the devil, and Johnny grinds his foot down, just a little bit, just the way Mark likes it.

Sure enough, he starts whimpering, letting out these cute little breaths through his nose, and Johnny lets himself laugh this time.

“You’re so fucking horny, baby,” he says, and Mark scrunches up his nose with a nod, hips bucking up against the weight of Johnny’s foot.

Johnny keeps the pressure up as he unfurls the hat completely, licking his lips. Mark’s soft sounds are music to his ears, the chorus of the bells.

True to Ten’s word, there’s something else inside the hat. Johnny reaches in and feels thin, silky, lightweight fabric between his fingers. It dawns on him as he’s pulling them out.

“Panties?” He asks, incredulous. His suspicion is confirmed as they emerge from the fluffy depths of the hat, but Ten nods anyway.

“Panties,” he declares, and Johnny rolls the red underwear between his fingers, marveling at their fine texture. There’s a shiny little red bow right in the middle of the waistband, and Johnny likes them. He likes them a lot.

“Put them on,” Mark whines, and he’s shifting around even more, eyes wide and pleading as he grinds against Johnny’s foot. “Please, Johnny, please put them on?”

Ten giggles, and Johnny kind of feels faint, like he could keel over any second from the love in this sweaty, spruce-scented, wrapping paper-strewn room.

“Anything for you, my dear,” he says dramatically, and if Mark’s hands weren’t still tied together he would probably be clapping with glee.

Johnny pulls his foot away and whips off his bottoms with a flourish, scratching absentminded fingernails through his pubes when he’s naked, and Ten wolf-whistles. Johnny rolls his eyes. Mark literally sucks drool back into his mouth.

The panties feel nice going over his legs, and even nicer once they’re sitting around his ass. The fabric is semi-translucent, so the way his cock twitches as he runs an awestruck finger along his length through the underwear is vividly clear to them all.

“Fuck,” Johnny whispers, amazed at himself, at his boyfriends, at the lengths they’ve gone for this elaborate plan. “Fuck,” he repeats, when the realization that he’s practically naked, stripped for Mark and Ten like a Ken doll for them to play with, hits him like a freight train. He feels vulnerable, exposed, and the elastic leg holes of the panties dig into the juncture between his hips and thighs, and he fucking loves it all.

“Fuck,” Mark mutters, under his breath, and he’s breathing shallower than normal. Johnny grips himself through the panties, rolling his cock beneath his palm in slow, deliberate pushes, and every muscle in Mark’s body tenses up. He lets out a low little whimper, and Ten grins in his direction.

“Cute,” he coos again, and Johnny nods his agreement. Mark flushes. “You’re cute too, Johnny,” Ten praises, and Johnny feels heat rise to his cheeks as well.

“Thanks,” he says, and taps the bow on the waistband with a gentle finger. A present, all for them. Wrapped up just the way they like it. Mark’s arms strain against his ribbon. “Wait,” Johnny says, struck with a sudden thought. “Mark, how did you text me earlier? If your wrists were tied?”

Mark just smiles and shoots Ten a conniving glance. “I’ve had practice.”

Johnny looks between them both with newfound curiosity. “What the hell do you two get up to when I’m not around?” he asks, pulling the Santa cap snug down over his ears.

Ten leans in Mark’s direction and pulls his head close to press a wet, smacking kiss to his cheek, much to his chagrin. “What you don’t know can’t hurt you,” Ten says, and Johnny makes a silent promise to himself to be more openly exploratory in the bedroom.

“Well,” Johnny says, kneeling to their level. Mark’s eyes watch his crotch the whole time he’s lowering himself down, and Johnny has to suppress a laugh. “Are you guys gonna sit in my lap and tell me what you want, or what? I already gave you all your presents for this year, but I’ll make a list for next year—” Ten kisses him, and Johnny’s 99% sure it’s more to shut him up than because he loves him.

They make out for a minute, and then Mark whines and scoots on his knees until all of their legs are pressed together, hot below them, and adds his lips to the mix.

For a glorious, weird, slippery moment, all three of their tongues are licking across one another, and Johnny once again sends a prayer of thanks to whoever decided he would be lucky enough to get two incredible, sexy, weird boyfriends.

Then, Ten and Mark start making out, and it’s somehow even more of a beautiful feeling to just sit back and watch. Sparks across his vision; a rainbow colliding; red and green sliding smooth against one another in a miraculous dance of friction. Aurora Borealis. Johnny would take this vision over the Arctic sky any day.

Mark whines against Ten’s lips, hot and aching and full of desire, and Johnny just _has_ to touch. He runs a hand down each of their sides, fiddles with the ribbons that sit tight across Ten’s shoulders, flick Mark’s pretty brown nipple, rubs across their dicks. Both their cocks strain against the fabric of their matching boxers, and Johnny wonders how much they ache, how desperate they both are for friction. Mark’s got a little wet spot on his underwear, right at the crown of his cock, and Johnny wonders whether he could make him come with just his foot.

Another time, he thinks, and then he leans in to kiss Ten’s neck, biting at his jaw, licking at his tattoos, sucking at that delectable spot just under his ear that makes him moan _just_ so. He gives Mark the same treatment, licking a hot stripe up his shoulder all the way to his cheek.

Mark murmurs something against Ten’s mouth, and Ten reaches around to untie the ribbon from his wrists. Johnny pouts for a second as he watches from the corner of his eye, sucking a bright hickey into the crook of Mark’s neck, then shrugs. What Mark wants, Mark gets, and his comfort is always Johnny and Ten’s first priority.

Finally, they pull away, and Johnny scratches four shallow lines down the length of Ten’s back.

“Can I finally fuck you?” Johnny asks, a man embracing his sin. _Naughty_. Somewhere in the North Pole there’s a man in a red suit shaking his head and marking Johnny off a very, very long list.

“Here,” Ten says, already turning around. Mark follows suit eagerly. “We’ll make it easy for you,” he continues, and then they’re both leaning down on their elbows, knees spread, asses in the air, and Johnny nearly dies on the fucking spot.

“Holy fuuuuuuuck,” Johnny drawls, already reaching to touch. He’s so fucking hard it _hurts_ , panties stretched tight around his erection, and both Ten and Mark’s underwear are _ripped in the back,_ right down the middle, right where it counts.

He presses a finger raw to Ten’s hole, and Ten jumps at the cold touch, gasping. “Fuck you,” he says, twisting away and pushing back against the pressure in equal amounts. Johnny grins down at him and leaks into his panties.

“Was lube included in your scheming or did you forget that part?” Johnny asks, and both Ten and Mark point up, into the tree. Johnny raises an eyebrow and looks into the branches.

Nestled deep among the needles, resting delicately against a handmade ornament of a swan that Mark made when he was a kid, is a little tube of lube. Candy cane flavored.

“Ridiculous,” Johnny laughs as he pulls it out of its hiding spot. “Was this here this morning?”

Mark nods again, and Ten giggles.

“It tastes really weird, though, don’t eat it,” Mark warns, but Ten pouts.

“I thought it tasted fine,” he argues.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take Mark’s word for this one,” Johnny decides, popping the cap and squirting some out over his middle finger. Ten wiggles his ass, _pick me,_ and Johnny feels a little bit like a pimp.

He starts in on Ten, then remembers he has two hands for a reason. He pulls his finger back out, punching a groan from Ten’s skilled throat, and coats his other hand’s fingers in lube. The bottle is sticky when he puts it down again, but he literally could not care less. Mark’s walls are hot and slick around him, and Ten’s are velvety smooth, and Johnny watches both their holes suck his fingers in like they’re being paid for it.

“You’re fingers are so— _gahh…_ ” Mark stutters, hips pushing back.

“’So’ what?” Johnny prompts, crooking said fingers deep inside him, and his other hand mirrors the motion. Ten and Mark moan at the same time, resonating at the same golden frequency. Johnny is, for once, grateful for his lack of ambidexterity.

“So fucking good,” Mark mumbles, eloquent, and Ten nods intensely, breath catching.

“Yeah. _So_ fucking good,” he says, and Johnny adds another for both of them.

When Johnny’s deemed them both ready, he checks in. Both of them are biting their lips, eyes squeezed shut, and he rubs gentle hands up the long, sinuous lengths of their spines.

“You good?” he asks them both, massaging at their shoulders. “You’re so pretty, so good for me, thank you,” he adds, and they both nod, accepting the praise and confirming his question. Ten wiggles his ass again, and Johnny gives it a sharp slap, watching the way his hole flutters closed at the stinging contact. He slips an easy finger back into him just to hear the way he gasps, then turns his attention to Mark.

“Hi, baby boy,” he says, squeezing Mark’s ass, and Mark huffs out a pleased laugh.

“Hi.”

“Thank you,” Johnny repeats, and then he pulls his panties down, fists his cock, and sinks into Mark’s warmth like settling into a warm bath.

From there it’s all kind of a blur. Pleasure and skin and tight, slick heat; red and green falling to pieces under his grip; presents torn open and fucked in turn, back and forth and back and forth. Ten’s reindeer antlers jingle with every one of Johnny’s thrusts until the headband falls off, adding to the clutter from Christmas morning. Johnny scratches deep lines into Mark’s sides and back, sucking hickeys into his shoulders.

At one point Johnny thrusts into Mark once, then Ten once, then back to Mark then back to Ten and so on; but for the most part he gives them both enough to really get going before he switches holes, holding them both up and pushing them both down and feeling like the luckiest man in the entire world.

Finally, finally, Mark gasps out a breathless whimper of Johnny’s name and reaches back for him, gripping his thighs.

Johnny reaches forward and seizes the back of Mark’s pretty green ribbon, tugging on it so Mark is forced to arch further or choke. “Fuck, Mark— _fuck_ you’re so beautiful, so fucking good for me, so naughty,” and Mark clenches like a vice around Johnny’s cock, breath gasping against the strain on his throat, toes curling and releasing, curling and releasing, with every punch of Johnny’s dick against his prostate.

“Johnny—” Mark groans, and Johnny feels him tense the muscles in his hips. “Johnny— _Ten_ , I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna come— _fuck_ —”

“Yeah?” Ten purrs, reaching to trail light fingers along Mark’s ribs, dancing across them like playing piano. A carol: the most sinful, beautiful carol Johnny’s ever heard, pouring from Mark’s lips, wine from water. Ten pulls the band of Mark’s underwear down, snug under his balls, and says “Come for us, baby, you’re so cute;” and Mark spasms under Johnny, head lolling forward, back arching and straightening like the prow of a ship under duress.

Cum falls thick across the ripped wrapping paper under the tree, and Mark goes limp. Johnny lets up his hold on his ribbon, watching green fall loose around Mark’s neck like spruce leaves to a snowy field, and bends in half to kiss the top knob of his spine.

“So pretty, Mark, the best present,” Johnny praises, and Mark’s skin is hot beneath his chest. Johnny pulls out slowly, and Mark whines against the loss, twisting to look back up at him. Johnny gives him a sympathetic pout, and gestures in Ten’s direction as explanation. Ten grins, the cat that got the canary, and pulls Johnny to him by the waistband of his panties.

“Make me come, Mr. Claus,” Ten says, just as Johnny’s sinking into him again, and Johnny stops stock still, mind churning.

“Hey, Ten?” he says, fingers digging into the meat of Ten’s hips.

“Hmm?”

“Please, for the love of God and all things holy and the sanctity of Christmas itself, _never_ say those words again.”

“What?” Ten asks, cheeky as all hell. “Make me come, Mr.—”

Johnny pulls all the way out and slams all the way back in, and the last word dies on Ten’s tongue.

“Shut the fuck up,” Johnny growls, and Ten whimpers underneath him, arms giving out. His head falls onto his forearms, ass pushed higher in the air, and Johnny fucks into him with reckless abandon, skin slapping skin, wet sounds and moans filling the room. Mark’s watching them with glassy eyes, groaning sympathetically every time Johnny drives it home. Somewhere along the way Johnny’s Santa hat falls off, and it tickles his calves with each thrust.

After a minute or so, Ten rolls back against him, clenches tight, and shudders all down his spine, coming in his little red boxers. Johnny fucks him through it, holds him up sturdy so he can slam even harder into him, and the way Ten sobs is music to his ears.

“Merry fucking Christmas,” Ten whimpers, and Johnny climaxes with a guttural groan that rips through him like a flame. Searing and sinuous, licking across every single bone in his body. Mark reaches out and touches his abs, playing his fingers across them gently as they tense and release with Johnny’s orgasm.

Johnny pulls out once his legs stop spasming and sits back flat on the floor with a low groan. His whole body feels like jelly, eggnog left out overnight. Spent. Cum drips out of Ten’s hole and down the insides of his thighs, and Johnny swipes a finger through it lazily, painting the mess across his legs along with sticky candy cane flavored lube.

“I’m in love with you two.” Johnny declares and they both roll over onto their backs at the same time, gazing up at him with the most sleepy, happy eyes Johnny has ever seen on other human beings. “Best Christmas ever. Best _presents_ ever,” Johnny says, and they both nod their agreement.

“We know,” Mark says, cheeky, and he reaches over to grip Ten’s hand tightly.

Ten brings Mark’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his palm. “We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/divinerenjun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/divinerenjun)


End file.
